1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to poultry cooking racks and more specifically it relates to an inverted suspension poultry roasting rack for supporting a poultry in an inverted position with only the interior portion of the poultry making physical contact with the support rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional poultry racks support the poultry (e.g. chicken, duck, game hen, goose, etc.) in a vertical or horizontal manner. In addition, conventional poultry racks typically make physical contact with the exterior surface of the poultry during cooking resulting in uneven cooking and burning in locations.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved inverted suspension poultry roasting rack for supporting a poultry in an inverted position with only the interior portion of the poultry making physical contact with the support rack.